UCLA summer program
by ClaraLuna
Summary: What if Mick got passed the tryouts for the summer program. What if Nina lived in California. Will romance spark? Mina. Rated T. Was origionaly a one-shot.
1. Acceptance

Mick`s POV

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

I got back to the house after my UCLA tryout and I made it. I walked inside and headed straight for Mara`s room. "Come in." I heared as I knocked on the door.

"Hey."

"Hey Mick. How did you do?"

"I made it."

"Really, that`s great!" She said hugging me.

"Ya, and it`s all thanks to you." I said kissing her.

"DINNER!" I heared Trudy call from down stairs.

"Come on, let`s go tell everyone." I said as we headed downstairs

"Hey Mick`s back!" Alfie anounced as we walked into the room.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Did you make it?" Fabian asked.

"Ya. At the end of the term, I`ll be on a plane to California."

"Congrats mate."

"Wait, California?" Nina asked.

"Ya, why?"

"Because, I live there."

"Really?"

"Ya, I live right down the street from UCLA."

"Well, thats quite a coincedence, hey Mick." Jerome said.

**End flash back**

Now Nina and I are about to leave for the airport.

"Come on Mick where gonna be late, and miss our plane." Nina called from the entry way. I`m sure she wanted to get out of here. Fabian dumped her last night. Same with me and Mara.

"I`m coming." I said as I walked out of my room giving Fabian a simple 'later'. "This is awesome. I can`t beleve I`m going to be spending all summer in California. Training at UCLA."

"Well beleve it. Oh, and by the way, I`m an assistant coach for the program."

"Why didn`t you tell me this? With you and Mara helping I would have done twice as good."

"I didn`t tell you because it would have bein cheating to have the assistant coach help you train."

"What ever, lets just get out of here."

The whole ride to the airport, Nina and I talked about what is going to happen at the training camp.

"So, are you realy that good at sports?"

"Ya, I was on the guys football team, and soccer team."

"Really?"

"Ya, I got us to nationals."

"Cool. So I heared you and Fabian..." I started but Nina cut me off.

"Ya, I heared about you and Mara."

"Maybe we werent right for each other."

"Maybe Not."

Then I did the unthinkable, I kissed her.

We pulled away and Nina was as red as a tomato.

"Sorry, I don`t know what..."

"It`s ok, I kind of liked it." and she kissed my cheek.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it.<p> 


	2. Training

Nina`s POV

* * *

><p>I stepped in front of the group of athletes, looking them up and down.<p>

"Alright!" I shouted "We`ve got alot of work to do. Lets start with the death crawl." I pared everyone up and had the do twent yards on the football field.

"Is, this really necisary, Nina?" Mick asked.

"Yes, it`s builds strength. Oh, and it`s Coach Martin to you."

"Come on, no one can do that, especialy with my guy."

"Oh come on. Pearse, how much do you weigh?"

"One sixty, coach." Pearse called back.

"Really, I had to do it when I was on the football team, and I carried a guy who was one eighty."

"Really, than I would like to see you do it."

"Hey, do not test me. I may be your girlfriend, but on the field, I am just your coach. Now do it again or you will not get a repeat of last night."

"Fine, man your tough ni.., I mean Coach Martin."

"Just go."

* * *

><p>:P :) :D<p> 


	3. Dinner

Mick`s POV

* * *

><p>Man, I never knew Nina had this side. This tough, agressive, sporty side. I thought it was HOT.<p>

"Wow, Nina, you`re tough." I said walking out of practice "I never expected this side of you."

"There is alot you don`t know about me."

"Well why don`t you tell me over dinner tonight."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright, see you tonight."

"Bye."

(That night)

"So what secrets do you have that I don`t know about?" I asked as we sat down at our table.

"I have alot."

"I`m willing to listen."

"Alright, but I warn you, some of them are a little strange."

"Do any of them have anything to do with you and the others dissapearng all the time?"

"Yes."

"Than I am all ears."

* * *

><p>JUst bored<p> 


	4. Secrets

Nina`s POV

* * *

><p>What am I sopposed to say? I mean I can`t exactly tell him that we where sloving an ancient Egyptian mystery. Thre is no way out of this tho. I guess I have to.<p>

"Ok, so do you remember when Trudy told you I helped an old lady across the street?"

"Ya."

"Well, when I helped her, she gave me a necklace with the Eye of Horus, and when I was locked in the attic it opened a door up there, and it led us through this whole mystery for the cup of ank. At first it was just me and Fabian, then Amber found us out, the Patricia met this guy named Rufus who dissapeared because of Victor so she started helping us, then he kidnapped her the night of the play, then Alfie started to help, the Jerome started working for Rufus and tried to catch us by using Alfie, then we let him in and put the cup together the night of the prom, and thats why we dissapeared that night. And that`s what happened."

Mick just stared at me, then started laughing "Ok, seriously what happened?"

"That is what happened."

"Really?"

"Ya."

"And why didn`t Mara and I know about this?"

"Because we didn`t want anyone getting hurt."

"We could have helped."

"Listen, can we just put this whole thing behind us?"

"I don`t know."

"Why?"

"Because you lied to me and Mara."

"I know and I`m sorry, but I told you, we din`t want anyone hurt."

"Than why where you in it in the first place?"

"I didn`t think anyone would get hurt. After I sent Alfie to the hospital, I wanted no part of the mystery, but the rest of Sibuna wouldn`t let me."

"Just don`t lie to me anymore please."

"Okay." I said as I kissed him.


	5. Fun

Mick`s POV

* * *

><p>"So do you wanna have a little fun tonight?" I asked leaving the restraunt.<p>

"We can`t, you have training tomorrow and I have to work out the schedule, but I might do it tomorrow night."

"Alright I`ll be there."

"Ok, see you."

(Next day)

"Wow training was brutle today."

"Oh my god, you are such a baby. Stop it or we wount have any fun tonight."

"Sorry."

"It`s okay, now go shower and come over when your done."

"Okay, love you see you soon."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Should this be the las t chapy<p> 


	6. Rufus

Nina`s POV

* * *

><p>I was sending everyone to the field to do drills, when I saw a man on the field.<p>

"Coach, who`s that?" Pearse asked. As he asked, the man walked away.

Mick walked up to me and saw the expresionon my face. "Who was that?" He asked.

"Rufus." I said shaking. I turned to the boys and said "Alright get back to the drills, if he comes back tell me."

Just as I thought, five minutes later Foreman told me he was back.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"You know what I want." He sneered.

"Fine, but not here, not now."

"Alright, meet me at the path tonight, midnight."

"Fine." With that he walked away. I turned around to see all the guys staring at me. "Come on, nothing to see here. Do your drills or get twenty laps."

(That night)

"Are you sure you want to do this." Mick asked as we got our clothes back on.

"I have to. I don`t have the rest of Sibuna here, and I`m out of ideas." I started rummiging through my sute case for the cup and elixier, which I brought with me to keep it safe. "I`ll be carefull, I promise."

"I don`t want anything bad to happen to you." Mick said as he pulled me close. His face came closer, untill it was only inches away from mine. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said before I closed the gap between us, kissing him. We sepparated, and I grabbed my bag and left, stopping at the door to say "I`ll be fine."

(At the path)

"Good, you`re here. I thought you would skip out on me." Rufus spat. "Do you have them?'

"Yes, but why should I give them to you?"

"Because, your friends are in a bit of a jam."

He led me to a near by shed, and I saw Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, and Mara tied up.


	7. Rescue

Mick`s POV

* * *

><p>Nina has bein gone for a while now. I looked to the clock, it said two am. "I`m going to look for her." I said to myself.<p>

I went to the path but they werent there. I decided to check the shed up ahead. At the shed I saw Nina and Rufus arguing, i hid behind a bush so he wouldn`t spot me. I could just bearly make out what they where saying.

"Let them go." Nina shouted.

"Give me what I came here for." Rufus shouted back.

"they didn`t do any thing, well Mara anyway."

Did I hear right, Mara`s here. Why would she be here?

"I don`t care, give me the cup and elixier."

"It woun`t work, only I can put it together, and I refuse to do it."

"Do you really want to make me mad?"

"Yes I do."

"Oh I don`t think so." Rufus grabbed Nina by the collar of her shirt and raised his fist.

"Stop!" I shouted as I jumped out from behind the bush.

"What?" Rufus turned his head as my fist collided with his face. he emediately fell unconsious on the ground.

"Mick, thank you so much." Nina said hugging me. "come on lets untie everyone."

(At Nina`s house)

"I`m still lost, what`s going on?" Mara asked.

Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome explained everything.

"so that guy kidnaped us to get to you?" Mara asked refering to Nina.

"Ya." Nina said.

"Okay, so now that we have that cleared up, will you please explain... that." Jerome said, pointing to me and Nina.

"Were dating." Nina said.

"When did this happen?" Amber asked.

"When we got here." I said.

"Okay, that`s all I want to know." Patricia said

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun dun dun, I`m dun. unless you don`t want me to be, post if so and ideas.<p> 


	8. Friends

Nina`s POV

* * *

><p>So Mick and Mara where officialy instated into Sibuna, and the gang was staying in America for the rest of the summer. Oh, and Mick is at the top of the training points.<p>

"Hey guys." I said, as Mick and I walked into Friday`s. We where meeting the gang for dinner after practice.

"Hi, Nina." Amber said.

"Hey, mate." Fabian said.

"So how was practice?" Alfie asked.

"Good." Mick said.

"Says the guy who complained about every drill I gave." I joked.

"Only untill I got the hang of it. You Americans and your strange training drills."

"Hey, you only got half of what my coaches gave me."

"Can we save this for another time, please?" Patricia asked.

"Sorry." I said.

"So, do you think Rufus will leave us alone?" Jerome asked.

"I don`t know." I said "I didn`t give him the cup or elixier, so he could come after us again, but after seeing Mick clock him, he may not want to."

"That was funny." Alfie said.

"Ya, he saved all our buts." I said.

"No kidding." Mara said.

"Listen, can we stop talking about this?" I asked "I really don`t want to think about him right now."

"Hey, I hear there`s an awesome waterpark here." Jerome said "why don`t we all go tomorrow."

"Ya, we don`t have training, that would be awesome." Mick said.

"Let`s go." Mara said.

"They have the best slide there." I said "It`s thirty feet high, and you go to the top, they close you into this chamber thing, the floor drops, and you go straight down."

"That sounds awesome." Patricia said.

"What else is there?" Amber asked.

We spent the rest of dinner talking about the park.


	9. Authors note

While i think of more ideas, send some and read my Pair of Kings story.


	10. Water Park

Mick`s POV

* * *

><p>"That was awesome." I said, as we left. I pulled Nina close and kissed her head.<p>

"I know right." she said "I`ve bein going there since I was little."

"That slide was awesome." Amber said.

"You didn`t think it would be when I forced you on." Alfie said.

"You didn`t force me."

"You were kicking and screaming." Patricia said.

"What ever. It was still fun."

"Alright then." Nina said.

"Okay, what now?" I asked.

"Lets get some dinner." Nina said.

"Alright." everyone said.

"Maybe after you could, come to my house." she whipered in my ear.

"Alright." I said.

* * *

><p>Not much sorry. I NEED IDEAS!<p> 


	11. The Kiss

In this chapter we will go into the mind of Fabian!

* * *

><p>Fabian`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I can`t beleve this! Nina and I split up and she goes for my best mate!<p>

"Fabian, are you okay?" Mara asked.

"What? Ya, I`m fine."

"If this is about Nina and Mick, I don`t like it anymore than you do."

"Really?"

"I really don`t, I thought Nina was my friend. Then all of a sudden she`s making out with my ex boyfriend."

"I really thought she`d give me a second chance."

"I hoped Mick would come back around."

"I thought you broke up with him."

"No, he broke up with me."

"Nina broke it off."

"I guess we`re both a little pissed about this." I gave her a look saying did-that-really-just-come-out-of-your-mouth? "What?"

"Nothing, I just never thought I would here you say that."

"And why is that?"

"You`re miss Goody Goody."

"Goody Goody?" She said, smacking me with her book.

"What was that for?"

"I am not a Goody Goody."

"Please, have you ever broken a rule."

"No." I let out a little chuckle "What and you have?"

"Do you not remember everything Nina told you?"

"Oh ya." I looked into her eyes, and next thing I knew we were making out.

* * *

><p>omg! Sorry its short. REVIEW!<p> 


	12. Last Day

Nina`s POV

* * *

><p>"Okay guys." I shouted to the athletes infront of me "Today is the last training sesion, let`s see what you got! Huttles now!" I sent them offto the track. From the corner on my eye I saw someone looking at me. I turned to face them and I saw his face. Rufus was back. I started twards him but someone grabbed my arm.<p>

"Nina, what are you doing?" Mick asked.

"He`s back."

"What?"

"You don`t see him." I pointed to where he was standing, but he was gone.

"Nina, there`s no one there. You`re probably just paranoind."

"Your right. Hey, get back to the hurttles, or I`ll make you doo Death Crawl, duble time."

"Alright." He kissed me on the cheek and ran to the track. I couldn`t focus on the guys. My mind was spinning and I kept thinking about Rufus. I know I saw him. How could he just dissapear? I broke from my mind babbling and sent the guys to the weights.

After practice I gave a small little goodbye speech with the rest of the coaches, and Mick and I headed back to his apartment.

"You really worked us today." He said.

"Well it was your last day. do you honestly think I would go easy on you?"

"Well you could have given us a break."

"I did."

"Ya two minutes."

"You`re such a baby."

"you`re my baby."

"Wow, that could not have bein any cornier, but thank you." I kissed him "So, are you staying for the rest of summer?"

"Ya."

"Yay." I kissed him again and he laid me down on his bed.

* * *

><p>Last chapter. UNLESSSSSSSSSS You want more. But, if you want more, I need ideas.<p> 


	13. New Couple

Mick`s POV

* * *

><p>Nina and I were in the resturaunt waiting for everyone else. We saw Mara and Fabian walk in, holding hands and mine and Nina`s jaws dropped.<p>

"Hi guy`s." Mara said. They sat in the seats across from us.

"Hey." Nina said.

"Sup mate." I said.

"So, what`s up with you guys?" Nina asked.

"Mara and I started going out." Fabian said, putting his arm possesively around her shoulders.

"That`s nice." Nina said.

"so, what`s bein going on with you guys?" Mara asked.

"Oh, I`m done with the program so I`m spending the rest of summer in America to be with Nina." I said.

"Oh we`re staying too." Fabian said.

"Really?" Nina asked.

"Ya, us and the rest of the house." Mara said.

"That`s awesome.' Nina said.

"Too bad there`s only two weeks left of the break, then our parents want us back." Fabian said.

"Well we should make the most of it." I said.

"Totaly." Mara said.

"Tomorrow, beach or amusement park?" Nina asked.

"Which beach? Venice?" Mara asked.

"Ya."

"Beach has my vote."

"I say amusement park." Fabian said.

"Me too." I said.

"We need to ask the others, but, lets be honest here, who wouldn`t pick Venice Beach?" Nina sked sarcasticaly.

"People who want to have some real fun." I said.

"Okay, why don`t we stop fighting over this andtalk to the others." Fabian said.

"Fine, what ever." Nina said

* * *

><p>Okay sorry or not updating. Writers block. So vote<p>

1) Beach

2) Amusement park

It`s your choise. POWER TO THE PEOPLE!


	14. Beach fun

Nina`s POV

* * *

><p>I was getting ready to go to the beach. I had on my strapless pink bikini that Mick loved. I was about to but on my cover all when he slipped into my room.<p>

"Hey beautiful." He said, grabbing me from behind.

"Hey babe."

"Ready to go?"

"Ya, just let me get my cover on." I kissed him on the cheek and slipped into my little dress.

"Let`s get going, everyone`s waiting."

"I`m going. I`m going." We left the house and got into the giant van Mick rented.

"I`m so exited." Amber said "Venice is supposed to be the coolest beach in California."

"I know." Mara said. "It`s going to be great."

"Let`s stop talking about it and go." Patricia said. The beach wasn`t far. We hopped out and headed tward the street pier. We were walking for about ten minutes when we heared a guitar playing.

"What`s that?" Alfie asked.

"A guitar, genius." Jerome said.

"Oh no." I said.

"What?" Alfie asked.

"I know who this guy is. Now, whatever you do, don`t look him in the eye." We turned around to see the guy roller skating down the pier with a guitar and a car battery on his back. Alfie, being who he is, looked him sraight in the eyes. "Oh no." He skated up to us and started playing. It was good at first, but then he started to follow us and it got annoying.

"Nice job, Alfie." Jerome said.

"I`m sorry, I was curious." Alfie yelled.

"This is not the first time it`s happened to me." I said "He is always here."

"How do we get him to leave?' Mick asked.

"Go onto the sand, he can`t skate there." I led them onto the sand and we found a place to set up. "Last one to the water`s a rotten egg." We ran to the water and I was the first one in, followed by Mick.

"This is so much fun." He said. He pulled me close and kissed me.

"Get a room before I drown you." Jerome said, jumping in.

"Calm down Jerome." Mick said.

"Ya." Alfie said "If they keep it up they`ll drown themselves."

"Point taken." Jerome said.

"Sneak attack!" Patricia yelled, jumping on Jeromes back.

"Well hello there." He took her off and kissed her.

"Get a room before I drown you." Mick taunted.

"Shut up Campbell."

"You are all strange, you know that?" Fabian asked.

"Now Fabian, don`t pu yourself down." I joked.

"Like I said, strange."

"I take it as a complement." Alfie said.

"Because there is something wrong with your brain." Jerome said.

"Now, they are strange, I am diffrent." I said.

"All the same to me." Mara said. I splashed her. She splashed back but it hit Mick. Buy the end of the trip we had an all out splash war.

* * *

><p>What do you think? BTW the guitar guy think is something that happened to my science teacher.<p> 


	15. Goodbye

Mick`s POV

* * *

><p>"Bye love." I said, pulling Nina in for a kiss.<p>

"Do you have to go?"

"Ya. Sorry babe."

"Fine, I`ll see you when school starts."

"I`ll be waiting."

"Love you."

"Love you too." She stepped out of my embrase and I left, after giving her a kiss on the cheek. I headed to the airport and the rest of the group was there.

"Ready?" Jerome asked.

"Let`s go." I said. We boarded the plain and headed back to Liverpool.

* * *

><p>Last chapter. Short I know, but it`s all I could think of.<p> 


End file.
